elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Classes (Online)
The following are NPC classes in . Humanoid enemies generally use these classes to determine their behavior in combat. Below are listed these classes, as well as Known Examples of these. (Some may not be hostile). Combat Classes The following are classes used by NPCs for combat: Adept *Worm Adept Agent *Gold Coast Agent Arcanist *Bandit Arcanist Archer *Arrow Spray *Quick Shot *Taking Aim *Volley Examples: *Ember-Eye Archer *Forgotten Archer (Skeleton) *Gold Coast Archer *Red Sails Archer *Shadow Archer *Skeletal Archer (Skeleton) *Smuggler Archer Assassin *Assassinate *Quick Strike *Soul Tether *Whirlwind *Bloodthorn Assassin *Bonesnap Assassin (Goblin) *Shadow Assassin *Worm Cult Assassin Battlecaster *Order Battlecaster Battlemage *Chill *Flare *Ice Cage *Impending Storm *Quick Strike Berserker *Agony *Blood Craze *Quick Strike *Roll Dodge *Soul Tether *Skeletal Berserker (Skeleton) Blade-Bearer *Order Blade-Bearer Blademaster *Red Sails Blademaster Bonelord *Defiled Grave *Entropic Bolt *Summon Atronach/Undead (Flesh Atronach or Bone Colossus) *Worm Bonelord Bravo *Smuggler Bravo Brigand Example: *Midnight Union Brigand *Nightmare Brigand *Spectral Brigand (Ghost) Brute *Charge *Low Slash *Quick Strike *Mercenary Brute Butcher *Bonesnap Butcher (Goblin) *Midnight Union Butcher *Nightmare Butcher *Sharp Stick Butcher (Goblin) Clanslayer *Boneshaper Clanslayer *Stonetalon Clanslayer Cutthroat *Bandit Cutthroat *Red Sails Cutthroat *Shadowed Path Cutthroat Cultist * *Bloodthorn Cultist Charger *Supernal Charger Crusader *Order Crusader Deadeye *Legion Zero Deadeye *Midnight Union Deadeye *Nightmare Deadeye Defender *Estate Defender *Wayrest Defender Defiler *Bandit Defiler *Shadowed Path Defiler Dreadnought *Legion Zero Dreadnought Enforcer *Arena Enforcer *Bandit Enforcer *Red Sails Enforcer *Sir Croix's Enforcer Executioner *Seamount Executioner Fear Mage *Aspect of Terror *Fright Force Fire Mage *Flare *Heat Wave *Fire Rune *Estate Fire Mage Foot Soldier *Ignite *Heavy Attack *Quick Strike *Step Back *Throw Dagger Frost Mage *Ice Arrow *Ice Barrier *Winter's Reach Example: *Supernal Frost Mage Gravesinger *Boneshaper Gravesinger Guardian Example: *Supernal Guardian Healer *Minor Wound *Focused Healing Examples: *Companion Healer *Ember-Eye Healer *Order Healer Hunter *Seamount Hunter *Sharp Stick Hunter (Goblin) *Silver Dawn Hunter Incendiary * *Bloodthorn Incendiary Knight *Dark Talons *Fiery Breath *Lava Whip *Low Slash *Quick Strike *Shadow Knight Magister *Shadowed Path Magister Marauder *Rageclaw Marauder *Silver Dawn Marauder Marksman *Bandit Marksman Marshal *Estate Marshal Mender *Heals allies Examples: *Estate Mender *Sir Croix's Mender Necromancer *Necrotic Spear *Summon the Dead *Ancient Necromancer (Ghost) *Bloodthorn Necromancer Nightblade *Quick Strike *Roll Dodge *Soul Tether *Teleport Strike *Veiled Strike Nightweaver *Shadowed Path Nightweaver Paladin *Order Paladin Pet Ranger *Quick Shot *Roll Dodge *Summon Animal *Trap Beast Protector *Red Sails Protector Pyromage *Worm Cult Pyromage Pyromancer *Ancient Pyromancer (Ghost) *Worm Cult Pyromancer Ravager *Cleave *Quick Strike *Uppercut *Forgotten Ravager (Skeleton) *Seamount Ravager *Sharp Stick Ravager (Goblin) *Smuggler Ravager Reaver *Bloodfiend Reaver (Vampire) Recruit * Examples: *Ember-Eye Recruit *Supernal Recruit Reveler *Sanguine's Reveler Rogue Examples: *Spectral Rogue (ghost) Rover *Estate Rover Savage *Bonesnap Savage (Goblin) *Worm Savage Scout *silver Dawn Scout Scrivener *University Scrivener Seacaller *Red Sails Seacaller Sentry Sentries carry torches and can see through the Vestige's disguises. After spotting the Vestige, other enemies will ignore their disguise as well. *Quick Strike Examples: *Bloodthorn Sentry *Stonetalon Sentry Shadecaller *Shadow Shadecaller Shaman *Coiled Lash *Quick Strike *Aura of Protection *Bonesnap Shaman *Minotaur Shaman (Minotaur) *Stonetalon Shaman Sharpshooter *Sir Croix's Sharpshooter Skirmisher *Bonesnap Skirmisher (Goblin) Slayer *Worm Slayer Soldier *Ancient Soldier (Ghost) *Murtag Soldier *Pact Soldier Spirit Master *Burdening Eye *Ice Arrow *Stare *Summon Shade Stalker Examples: *Ember-Eye Stalker Storm Mage *Shock *Thunder Thrall Known Examples: *Supernal Storm Mage Striker *Midnight Union Striker *Nightmare Striker Swordmaster *Bandit Swordmaster Tank *Block *Power Bash *Quick Strike Tempest *Seamount Tempest *Sea Viper Tempest Templar *Legion Zero Templar Thornslinger *Boneshaper Thornslinger *Rageclaw Thornslinger Thundermaul *Quick Strike *Shock Aura *Thunder Hammer Time Bomb Mage *Entropic Flare *Void Votary *Resolute Votary Warden *Resolute Warden *Sanguine's Warden *University Warden Warrior *Mercenary Warrior *Seamount Warrior *Silver Dawn Warrior Witch *Bonesnap Witch (Goblin) *Sharp Stick Witch (Goblin) Witchman *Boneshaper Witchman *Rageclaw Witchman Profession Classes The following are classes used by NPCs to determine their pickpocketing difficulty and items: Artisan Bard Commoner Fisher Guard *Used by Justice system guards *Can be pickpocketed for Guard's Shillings Laborer Noble Outlaw Scholar Soldier Thief See Also *Classes (Online) *Merchants (Online) Sources *Patch Notes *Death Recap screen Category:Online: Classes Category:Online: Gameplay *